The Dress
by DutchScorRosefan
Summary: One shot can be read as stand alone or accompanies Slytherin Hopefull. Rated for a reason.


**My newest instalment of Scorpius and Rose. **

**Thanks Chrismasters for editing. **

**J.K. owns anything you recognize.**

**The Dress.**

_Scorpius POV._

The anticipation grew in his stomach. Today would be it. His morning suit green, dark green, nearly black, within the Slytherin range of course. Only if the light caught it right one could see it was green. His trousers also dark green with very thin silver lines. The waistcoat red, burgundy within the Gryffindor range. His tie silver, His hair silver blond ruffled, just as she liked it.

Yes she, the reason his waistcoat was red. And the reason a white rose adorned his pocket. His shoes black lacquered. He was without a doubt the most handsome male here. Or even anywhere. His best friend beside him. Jet black hair and wearing the same attire. Standing and waiting there, his mind wandered to the previous evening. He started to smirk. The delectable red head, had sneaked into the library, waited for him to fall asleep, she put some disguise on and tried to get into the vault.

She made this huge mistake, underestimating Scorpius, and it had bitten her in the back.

'Ugh', it would have been nice if he could have slept a bit more.  
Luckily a potion and a charm helped him look as fresh as he did. And sleep would be out of the question this night he mused. Rose would keep him up all night. She no doubtedly had something wicked planned for them. He was sure of that. He wondered what she had in store for him. He was the luckiest men alive he was sure of that. He glanced at all the guests who came for them.  
It was the hottest ticket around.

His parents obnoxiously wealthy.  
Had paid for the feast.  
A huge tent in the garden enough to hold 300 people for the party. An archway adorned with ivy, roses and lilies of the valley, it looked stunning, is where he would slip the wedding ring around her finger.  
Yes, the one she searched for yesterday.  
They would say their vows in front of a 100 close friends and relatives. Damn those Weasleys an Potters were a huge clan. But he loved them, especially the bloke next to him. His brother ever since they shared a dorm at Hogwarts.

He looked up to the window where he knew she was getting ready. The organza drapes let the light in perfectly but he couldn't make out what was happening inside.

Rose wanted to sleep , well sleep being a big word, in the Manor before the big day. She was up there with his mother, her mother and Dominique, her best friend. They would see to it that she was indeed themost beautiful thing around. As she always was, of course.

Having her on his arm always made him feel proud. Indeed as hot as she looked she was the sauciest thing he ever had the pleasure of having in his and out of his bed. She was insatiable, from the moment he touched her in the dorm room he occupied at Hogwarts as head boy. They never slept away from each other. Only when circumstances made it impossible, they would, sleep a part. He needed to feel her by his side, he was sure she felt the same.  
He was anxious about her dress, would it be classic? Or sheer , or lacy. He couldn't wait to see it. And help her out of it tonight. He chuckled. Earning him a punch from his best mate.

"Oi, Scorpius, that's my cousin you're fantasizing about!" Albus scolded with annoyance.

He must have had it plastered on his face: I wanna fuck Rose Weasley so badly it hurts! Please people leave now, so I can shag her right here under the rose archway, making her scream my name as she comes, and comes and comes!

"Scorpius"! Albus whispered in his ear."Stop this now, or I have to punch you in the nose!" "And Rose would never forgive me if I did so on her wedding day!" "People are staring at you smug mug as it is!" Scorpius looked at his dad and he had this big smirk on his face, he knew what his son was thinking. He gave him a wink. He watched his mother take her seat next to his dad. She looked radiant but a bit flustered. Why he didn't now. She whispered something in dads ear. He could only make out what. He could only hear the word; 'dress'.  
His dad started to snicker. He brought his fist to his hand and smiled behind it. Scorpius looked at them quizzically. His dad motioned that everything was ok. He was glad they sat next to each other in a civil manner. His grandparents behind them. Rose mother took her seat at the front row next to Hugo, she also looked a bit flustered. She was still very beautiful for her age, Scorpius preyed Rose would resemble her as she grew older. He would be lucky if she did.  
Harry Potter would marry them, he was Rose god father and of course a very close friend to her parents.

The small music ensemble started to play their wedding music. Scorpius turned around and stood face to face with Harry. Albus stood next to him but watched Rose and her dad walk on the ivory colored carpet.

Victoire's daughters were these cute little bridesmaids, they were scattering ivory rose petals as Rose older bridesmaids walked behind the small girls, they all wore these sleek ivory tight fitting silk dresses. Dominque wore a dress with a small Rose. Scorpius caught her eye as she stood next to the bridesmaids. She made this gesture that looked like she burnt her fingers and hissed.

"Oh, Merlin!" Albus gasped. "uncle Ron has steam coming out of his ears!" "Rose looks so smoking hot, he must have burnt his arm leading her here!" Scorpius' Slytherin mates took their place next to Albus, one by one they gave Scorpius a meaningful wink of approval. Scorpius made a half turn to the left and faced Rose veiled face. Her eyes with a hint of make up, those emeralds didn't need much anyway, her pale freckled cheeks blushing slightly. Her hair braided intricately around her head with ivy and a few small tea roses, the rest of her curls flowing freely down at the back. Two small diamond studs in her ears. Her full lips with a hint of his favourite gloss.

Her dress... "Oh, Merlin, help me!" He groaned. A small smirk on Rose lips.

"Dad!" She softly whispered. " you can let me go now!" Ron reluctantly let her arm go, not without giving Scorpius an  
evil glance. He sat next to his wife.

She took his hand and whispered "Ron I'm proud, you handled that well"! And pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Earlier that day:

Rose POV.

"Rosie, sweetie darling, wake up, it is your big day!" Hermione whispered. As she placed a tender kiss on her cheek. " "I can't believe my little girl is getting married!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, mum, I'm not so little anymore!" Rose groaned. She sat up in her bed, but noticed she wasn't wearing anything. She chuckled remembering what happened, mere hours ago.

I'm running you a bath!" Her mum said as she walked into the adjoining bathroom.

Rose bolted out of bed and grabbed her ivory silk bathrobe. She slipped it on before she headed into the bathroom.

"Which bath oil would you prefer?" Her mom asked.

"Uhm, white roses and strawberry, please!"

"Uhm, od choice, but if that's what you want!"

'It's what Scorpius likes!' Rose knew how that must have sounded old fashion to her mum, but Rose would do anything to please him, just as he would do anything for her.

She stepped into the soothing water and immersed herself into the water.

"What would you like for breakfast Rose?" Her mum asked.

"Oh, something hearty please, bacon and eggs on toast please!" "Oh and can you get some champagne as well, Chrystal would do nicely, mum! Oh and let them bring five flutes!"

Rose thoroughly enjoyed her bath. Her mind drifted to the night before. She decided she wanted a peak at the ring Scorpius would slip on her finger today, he wouldn't give in and show it to her. She knew where the vault was and she knew how to unlock it, only thing she didn't know about was the secret charm Scorpius had put on it. 'Hell she didn't even know there would be one!' When Scorpius caught her like that it had made her extremely horny. They way he scolded her and talked to her in this Slytherin way, even now thinking about it made her wet. She touched herself as she let her mind drift to his punishment. She released herself just before her mum stepped into the bathroom, followed by Dom and the champagne.

"Hey, cuz! Ready for your big day?" Dominique cheerily added.

"Yes! But give us a sip of champagne first!" "Dom!"

Rose sipped her champagne and closed her eyes relishing the bubbles and alcohol. The only thing she hated about last night was the fact that she wasn't able to touch Scorpius as he made her come. But other than that it had been wicked.

"I need to rinse my hair and then you ladies can get me ready for my day!" Hermione handed her the fluffy terry bath robe and a towel for her hair. She rubbed her self dry and pictured Scorpius touching her and she relished the feeling it elicited. Rose sat down at her dressing table and watched herself in the mirror. She looked thoroughly ravished, Scorpius would be happy! She mused. Scorpius mum arrived along with Lily. She would apply her make up and Dom would make sure her hair was braided and curled.

Rose ate her breakfast as Dom dried her hair. "Yuck, Rose, I don't know how you can eat this and keep your

figure?" Lilly observed.

"Well I have to keep my stamina up today!" She winked at Lily and Dom.

"So, Rose you want your make up to be natural and fresh, don't you?" Lilly checked. "Ooh yes, please, just minimal,

Scorpius likes my freckles!" "So some light blush and the pink rose lip gloss!" Rose checked herself in the mirror.

She ate her breakfast and sipped her champagne." Lip gloss last please after I brush my teeth."

"Where is your wedding dress Rose?" Hermione inquired. " and your underwear?"

"Uhm, mum my underwear is in the ivory carton box from Ms. Amortentia and the dress is in the travel pouch in the walk in closet!"

Her mum went in the closet and retrieved it. She untied the black ribbon from the box and unwrapped the organza paper  
and took out he lingerie. "Oh, dear I think something is missing!" She shrieked.

Rose chuckled, she knew this would be her mum's reaction.

"Uhm, don't think so mum, checked it last night, everything is there!"

"Oh, no bra?" " so, you opted for the strap less dress then?"

Lily and Dom snickered.

"Well, mum, I went back with Dom and Lily and ordered the  
Dress I liked when we first went to the shop!"

All blood drained from Hermione's face. "No, you did not, not the lacy one?!" She uttered.

"Ah, excellent choice my dear!" Astoria agreed. "My son will absolutely adore that one, but we'll need to make sure he will keep his hands to him self!" She replied.

Dom finished Rose hair and Lily applied the make up. Rose stepped behind the screen and sat on her chaise lounge. She took of her bath robe and slipped on her French knickers and garters and pulled on her sheer stockings and fastened them at the garters and sized herself up in her full length mirror, she quite approved her sexy self. She motioned Dom behind the screen and asked her to rub some body lotion on her back. Lily brought her dress so she could slip it on. Dom fastened her veil and brought her nude Loboutins.

Finally ready she stepped away from the screen and showed herself to her mum. "Honey you look amazing!" She uttered.

Astoria gave her a nod with her approval. "Absolutely ravishing, my dear!" " My Scorpius has such a good taste!"

Rose beamed at her mother in law to be.

"Only one thing Rose!" Her mother sighed. "Your dad will drop dead when he sees your dress!"

"Well he has to swallow his pride and temper his anger, or he can go stuff himself!" Rose huffed. making Lily and Dom snickered.

"Now shush and get ready", Hermione ordered them. "Astoria and I will get ready as well, So Rose can get some peace and quietness for a moment!"

They left the room and Hermione gave Rose a last peck on her cheek. Rose looked in the mirror and quickly pulled of her knickers  
and shoved them in her draw. She felt wicked as she did so. This dress was so beautiful it made her gasp for air. Scorpius would just drool over her, serves him right for not letting her touch him last night. She was dying to find out what the ring would be like. She heard a knock on the door and her father asking her if he could come in.

Rose took a deep breath and replied: "yes daddy you can come in!"

Ron stepped into her bedroom and gave her a thorough look, and gasped. All color draining from his face. He took a deep

breath, swallowed and uttered: "Bloody hell Rose!"

"Look at you, you look so pretty, I hope Malfoy does right by you!" "And keeps his hands to himself, when I'm around!" "I'm  
so proud of my baby girl all grown up to be a beautiful lady!"

Rose had to control herself, but she had this one tear in her eye she quickly wiped away with a handkerchief!" She had been a tad nervous about his reaction, but she beamed as Ron walked up to her and gave a big hug, as proud fathers do. Hermione stood just outside the door and watched her husband and daughter and relished the moment. Wiping away her tears. She was so proud of them.

"Oh, before I forget !" Dom shrieked as she entered the room.

"Uncle Ron step out for a moment, I have to give Rose her something blue". She closed the door behind Ron and pulled

the blue garter out of her clutch." I' m going to put this on your upper leg.

Rose pulled up her skirt and let her foot slide in the blue garter. Dom wriggled it up her leg and got a peek under Rose her dress.

She winked at Rose and sighed; "you had to be naughty, didn't you! You wicked witch, Merlin have mercy on  
Scorpius, he'll have trouble walking if he finds out!" She snickered. "Well!" Rose silkily added, " You watch and see if you can catch him finding out!" "It'll be our little secret!" She whispered. "Ok uncle Ron you can come back in!" Dom gave him a yell.

Ron stepped in and pulled the veil over Rose her forehead, she looked so enchanting now. They walked down the corridor and down the steps. The bridesmaids and grooms were waiting for them. The girls all squealed and gave her a hug. The men and boys booked approvingly at her dress.

"Poor, Malfoy!" James whispered in her ear. "All of this and he cannot touch, ouch, have mercy!" He gave her a small peck on her cheek and winked at her.

Lily picked up Roses bouquet and handed it to her. Scorpius had ordered it for her as he should. White roses, lilies of the  
valley and ivy. The ivy nearly all the way to the ground. Rose pulled herself together, hooked her arm in her dads and gave the daughters of Victoire a small kiss on the head and said she was ready. The party slowly walked out of the doors under the stairs and  
into the garden. First the bridesmaids and bridegrooms.

Then the little girls and last Rose and her dad. A photographer with a magical camera and one with a muggle camera took the pictures. Luckily they kept the press outside the gates. Malfoy Manor had the best wards possible. Rose saw her fiance standing at the end of the garden his silver blond hair stood out. She would pick him out any day out of a crowd. He would be the most handsome man in any party. But his eyes always fixed on her. She knew how he felt about her. His! And only his.  
She slowly walked down the ail and caught approving glances of her guests, she looked at all of them. Scorpius had his back to her but Albus looked her smugly in the eye. He had this mischievous look. She could tell he was preparing Scorpius for her dress. Uncle Harry looked at her and winked approvingly.

"Dad, you can let me go now!" She whispered.

Scorpius turned his face to hers and smirked as he saw her. He took both her hands and gave her a thorough once over. Taking in every curve as his eyes traveled upwards. Resting his on hers. And gave her a peck on the cheek through her veil. "You take my breath away!" He huskily whispered in her ear. His warm breath caressing her ear, she could smell his scent and it mesmerized her.

Scorpius was taking in all details of the dress. The dress was totally back less. Ending just below the small of her back, it barely covered her ass. But enough to keep it decent.

The dress was totally ivory lacy with a small train at the end. The front was kept up by to eerily thin spaghetti straps, which were hooked around her shoulders en came down behind her arms. The front of the dress consisted of lace covering her breasts, but with a rather deep cleavage. The sides barely covering her breasts, showing the side of her breasts but enough to not cause a riot. The bodice sleek and tight fitting on her flat stomach. The dress flowed down on to the ground just showing the tips of her nude shoes. A massive split on the left side of the dress showing the tulle under her skirt, her knee showing as she walked. A very delicate veil before her face and flowing down on her back to the ground. She really looked exquisite. He would have trouble not touching the side of her breasts and dipping into the split as they would sit at the wedding banquet.

He gave her a peck on her cheek and looked at Harry in front of him. Harry gave them a nod and started the service. They locked eyes once in a while, oblivious to what Harry was telling about them, they knew what was coming as they rehearsed it yesterday, just the two of them and Harry of course. She looked at his grey eyes, they turned this Mercury liquid once he got a glimpse of her in her dress. She knew they where lust filled, as she had seen them turn into before. They were only for her.  
She knew he had to restrain himself, not just grabbing here and having her against the rose trellis, and make her moan his name over, and over, and over. Looking at her in her dress, she had made it difficult for him not just ripping it of and ravishing here right now in front of the whole congregation. He had seen the faces of his mates as she walked past. Everyone must have seen his eyes fill with lust as she took her place next to him. He looked in her loving green emeralds, they were this green with a hint of fiery redness. Gryffindor through and through.

But Slytherin to him and only to him. Her eyes staring hungrily at his lips, he felt his body react to her gaze, Harry had to hurry up before he could not control his urges any more. "So, Rose, Nympadora, Jean Weasley take this man, Scorpius, Hyperion Malfoy as your lawful wedded husband?

"Yes!" She sighed. And pushed the ring around his finger.

"And you Scorpius, Hyperion Malfoy, do you take , Rose, Nymphadora, Jean Weasley as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes!" He huskily replied.

Albus gave him the wedding ring, he softly shoved it around Rose her ring finger. Making her gasp for air. A single green baguette diamond set in platinum. It was the most stunning thing ever.

"You may kiss the bride!" Harry whispered in Scorpius ear. Scorpius took the veil between his fingers and lifted it behind  
Rose head, finally revealing his brides face. He closed the gap between them, looked her in her eyes place his left hand on her cheek and his right hand in the small of her back. Pulling her close as his lips touched hers. He pulled her more snugly and took her lower lip between his lips, before parting his lips, she opened hers willingly and Scorpius slid his tongue into her mouth. He lazily caressed her tongue with his. She attacked his with vigour, softly moaning, so only he could hear her into his mouth. He smirked wickedly as she did. They stood there kissing as the crowd started to turn red. Scorpius and Rose were obviously releasing the sexual tension that had been building between them.

"Uhm, Scorpius, mate! I think you should keep sum for later!"

Albus coughed into his hand. Scorpius much to his resentment released Rose from their lip lock.

"Uhm, well!" Harry muttered, "May I present to you Mr. Malfoy and !"Mr. Weasley!

Scorpius took Roses hand and beamed at the guests. They started to walk across the ivory carpet and headed for the table with the champagne. ""So if everyone has their glasses I would like to propose a toast to my enchanting wife Mrs. Rose Weasley.  
they all lifted their flutes and toasted the newly-weds.

Ron kissed his daughter and laughed! "So to red to be a Malfoy, Rosie dear!?" "And Malfoy agreed did he?"

"Of course he did, but I had to sell my first born to the devil, but hey we all need to make sacrifices!" She chuckled.

Hermione kissed her daughter. Then Astoria and Draco. "My son, did well, marrying the daughter of the lovely Granger", he silkily added.  
When they received all congratulations Rose and Scorpius headed into the gardens with, the photographers, but not before Lily adjusted her make up.

The guests headed for a snack. Scorpius took a hamper and blanket when they headed for the gardens. First they had the photo-shoot and then they would have a picnic. He told her about the ring. It had been an heirloom handed down through the generations. The green diamond was exceptionally rare. After an hour they returned an cut the wedding cake.  
Albus toasted them as did Ron.

Scorpius scooped some cake on his fork and fed it to Rose, whilst leaning on her leg, he felt the garter and smirked to  
himself, wicked he thought.

She guided his hand towards her inner thigh. Even more wicked he mused. He started to rub her inside leg. Rose glanced at Dom, smirking mischievously in her direction. Scorpius neared the seam of her knickers, or rather he thought he did, but was thoroughly surprised when there appeared to be nothing there, except for some extremely wet folds, which he kindly dipped his fingers into. He kissed her neck, as she elicited a small gasp. He massaged her clit ever so gently as to not arouse any suspicion from their guests.  
She didn't take long to come undone around his fingers, he suspected that she was had been revelling in her knickerless state. He retracted his fingers ever so lazily as she breathed into his neck as she kissed him. Scorpius grabbed some cake with his hand and enjoyed licking his fingers.  
Albus mumbled something about cream jugs and Scorpius keeping his hands to himself.  
Dominique, couldn't control her giggles and said something about grabbing one of Scorpius Slytherin mates before stuffing her face with cake.

"Will you boys excuse us, as Dom and I go to the little ladies room to freshen up?" As she stood up she adjusted her dress and Scorpius stood up and took her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers. "My lady!" He gushed as he stood up and gave her a courteous nod.

When Rose an Dom exited the tent, she burst into an uncontrollable laughter. Dom and Rose laughed all the way to the bathroom.

Dom and Rose entered the bathroom still giggling. "Oh, Rose just like the library all those years ago!" Dom gushed. As they gained their composure, the bathroom door opened and Scorpius stepped inside. "Only one detail different Dom, leave Rose and I, we need to have a stern talking!"

Dom blushed an made her self scarce.

Scorpius locked the door with a charm and said,; "So Mrs. Weasley did you think you could leave me, all hot and ready  
without any consequences?"

Rose had a glint in her eyes and shook her head. Scorpius lazily closed the distance and pushed Rose against the tiles face forward, grabbed her breasts and pushed her dress upwards, unzipped his pants and shoved his hard length in her wet folds. He pushed her curls aside and softly bit her in the nape of her neck. She groaned as he took control of her. He lazily pumped his length in and out of her throbbing folds. He pushed her harder, making her scream his name as she came, he released himself and cleaned them both with a scourgify charm.

He rested his cheek on hers an gave her a peck on her shoulder. "Rose, can we leave the party and go upstairs, I need to rip your dress of and ravish you!" He groaned.

"Now, now dear husband patience is a virtue"! Rose pulled her dress into position and blew him a kiss and left.

Dom stood outside waiting for Rose."Oh, Rose you look flustered, let's walk back very slowly!" Dom said.

Rose took her seat again and sipped her champagne. Scorpius was so predictable, she could play him like a piano. Rose mused to herself. Dom shot her a glance, 'what?! Rose mouthed.

Dom pulled her closer and said"you guys are insatiable aren't you!"

"Well, a girl has got to do what a girl got to do , Dom!" Keeping a man in line!

Scorpius came back and gave her a soft kiss on her shoulder. " I heard that!" He smirked.

"I think diner will be served shortly!" "I'm thoroughly famished! He said. "I hope they serve lot's off cream with our pastries!"

"Rose and Albus rolled their eyes in sync, making Dom laugh out loud as she saw them. After diner, the remaining guest arrived and the dance would start. The tent was opened even further, revealing a dance floor and additional space. They had a band playing some Wizard and Muggle music. Scorpius and Rose danced their first dance on slow music, not paying attention to the people around them.  
Ron cut in and swirled his daughter around. Scorpius danced with Astoria.

A few moments Hermione and Draco cut in and soon everybody danced the night away. Slow and fast music followed, and they danced with all the guests. Drinking champagne and getting thoroughly plastered. Scorpius scooped Rose up and said it was time for their last dance. It was time to throw the bouquet and remove the blue garter. Rose threw it at her hen party and, Dom caught it. Big surprise, not, she thought.

Scorpius and Rose went to the men in back of the tent, to no ones surprise only Scorpius friends no Weasleys or Potters in the vicinity. He went down on his knees before Rose, kissed her leg upwards, accompanied by wolf whistles and removed the blue garter. Threw it to his stag party. Guiseppe Zabini caught it and he made his way towards Dom. They would have the last dance. Scorpius scooped Rose up and said good bye to their guest and walked into the manor. Up the steps into the remodelled master bedroom. Rose was a bit rosy of all the champagne as he put her down. Scorpius hooked his thumbs behind Rose straps en dropped the dress. Rose stepped out of the dress and Scorpius just gazed at his perfect wife. She was without a doubt the most beautiful, enchanting, funny, fierce and hottest thing around.  
"Scorpius, you're drooling, should I get a cloth, dear, or do you think you can roll your tongue back into your mouth?" She snickered smugly. Rose started to undo Scorpius tie, meanwhile planting soft kisses on his mouth, corner of his mouth, jawline and neck. She unbuttoned his dress shirt and kissed his collar bone and upper chest. She removed his t- shirt over his head and trailed hot kisses down his stomach, until she reached his v-line. She sucked it ever so lazy. Scorpius hissed and groaned as she did so. She unzipped his pants and kissed his member through his silk boxers. She looked up to him and saw his eyes fixed on hers, liquid Mercury grey. Pleading her to keep going. Hot kisses trailing down his legs as she helped him stepping out of his shoes and pants. She made her way up his legs sucking his skin. When she reached his crotch his dick was rock hard. He grabbed her hair and softly pulled her up to his mouth, he attacked her mouth with his tongue and passionately explored her tongue, pushed her on to their bed and dropped his boxer pushed his hands between her legs to feel if she was wet enough.

She spread her legs and waited for him to fill her. He hovered above her as he pushed his member slowly in to her wet core. She wrapped her legs around his waist and motioned him to fill her to the hilt. He gave her a few brisk thrusts and released his cum into her, stimulating her clit with his fingers to make sure she would come with him, as she did.

She was still wearing her garters, stockings and high heels. Scorpius thought it was so fucking hot and said so. He pulled himself out of her wetness and lay on his back next to her.

"So, you know I'm fucking your brains out tonight, don't you!?"

"Well I hoped as much" Rose sighed and straddled him as he was hard again, she rocked her hips against his member and  
impaled herself, hissing his name. He started to kiss her breasts as she rocked herself lazily on his dick, she felt her walls clench as she came again, moaning his name, Scorpius needed some time and told her to keep it up. He just love to watch this hot witch on his dick he mused and now she was legally his, they could be fucking like this forever he thought, before spilling his cum again.

He asked Rose to lie on his chest and fall asleep as she was right now. Rose agreed and Scorpius pulled the sheets over them as they fell asleep in utter bliss. Knowing he would wake her during the night and fuck her again and again and...

Husband and wife. At last. Doing whatever, whenever, they fucking pleased.

**A/N Let me know what you think. Reviews would mean a lot.**

**I have put a picture on my tumblr account of Roses dress watch my profile for the link.**

**And a song which we had on our wedding day 10 years ago: **

_Come Undone By Duran Duran_

Mine, immaculate dream

made breath and skin  
I've been waiting for you


End file.
